


The Weirdest Book Shop I've Ever Been To [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, john mulaney impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: "Any of you from London? Yeah? Any of you been to A. Z. Fell’s? Yeah, that’s some weird fucking shit."





	The Weirdest Book Shop I've Ever Been To [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weirdest Book Shop I've Ever Been To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839127) by [Joanne_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin). 

> I have failed to be an English John Mulaney, but I channeled my very best female John Mulaney. Does this need a laugh track?

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mbdj0b18oq09dcx/The%20Weirdest%20Bookshop%20I%27ve%20Ever%20Been%20To.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
